


Hold on for dear life

by becky_was_an_understatement



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky_was_an_understatement/pseuds/becky_was_an_understatement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to kill himself, thinking of Sammy the entire time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on for dear life

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment and not my best work but...

Dean turned the key and the engine of his black hardtop 67 Chevy Impala roared to life in response. He bit down on his lip, hard, fighting against tears as he urged the car faster and faster. His hand found the charm around his neck that his little brother Sam had given him on Christmas, almost 20 years ago. It was a golden amulet, a gift from their uncle that Sam had been told to pass on to their father. Sam and Dean spent that Christmas alone. Their father promised he’d be home in time, he wouldn't miss this, but instead he ended up leaving his 11 year old son alone with his little brother on Christmas. Their dad was never around, and apparently the holiday was not important enough to bring him home. He always working some case or another, feeding his obsession to find his late wife’s killer. In the absence of their father, Sam decided to give the necklace to Dean--he deserved it a thousand times more, just for being there. Since that day, Dean had never taken it off. When his dad screamed at him came home drunk or didn’t come home at all, Dean would hold on to the necklace for dear life because it was all he had to hold on to. Even now, as Dean set off to take his own life, he had the necklace with him. His thumb grazed over a little chip in the gold. When Sam had left for stanford, Dean had, in anger and despair, thrown the necklace at the ground. The day Sam left was the worst day of his life, but still. after it was all over he picked up the necklace again, put it on, and stuck it out because, in the end, that was necklace was practically an extension of himself. Now, with the necklace in his hand, Dean was just 100 feet from reaching the top of the cliff he planned to drive straight off of. The car skidded dangerously at each winding turn. Finally, with desperate yet hardened determination, Dean squeezed the necklace before slammed the steering wheel hard hard to the right. The car easily broke through the roadside barrier, suddenly falling through open air. He could have sworn he heard Sam’s voice yelling his name in his head before it all went black.   
__

Sam stared in dismay at the sight before him. The impala had been reduced to ash at the bottom of the ravine, still smoldering. Out of the black pile of ash, he noticed something gold, glinting weakly in the sun. He stooped to pick it up, wiping away the burned stain on the edge of his shirt. It was the necklace he gave Dean all those years ago on Christmas. The string had burned away, but the amulet remained fully intact. Suddenly, he found himself unable to stand. He collapsed to his knees, holding the charm tightly as he sobbed quietly. He felt empty, defeated, and in that moment all he could do was hold with everything he had to that stupid little charm. The last piece of Dean he had left.


End file.
